<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please drag me down the darkest night with you by Larry_Fly_Home</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045467">Please drag me down the darkest night with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home'>Larry_Fly_Home</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst probably, Bottom Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Dress, Harry's in A DRESS OKAY, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Riding, Strangers to Lovers, They're in Paris, Top Louis Tomlinson, is that all probably not oh well, mentions of getting high hahah, they get drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Fly_Home/pseuds/Larry_Fly_Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You left your pants in my room." He says, and maybe it's code words, Louis thinks, but wait. "My pants?" He repeats, and Harry smirks. </p>
<p>or, Louis' in Paris on tour. He meets a pretty boy in a club. It plays out way different than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please drag me down the darkest night with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from Strange Love by Simple Creatures, and I guess the story is kind of based on the song, too! give it a listen, it's great!  </p>
<p>Thanks for reading !<br/>all the love xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where's my guitar?" It's thrust into his hands quickly just before he's pushed through the door and onto the stage. The room is crowded, like they said it would be, and the screaming sends zings up his spine. So many people here to listen to <em>him. </em>He gets the signal from the drummer and flips his hair back, gets into position with his legs spread and shoulders tense, and he starts, strumming his cords perfectly, singing into the microphone, the words he spent so long holding in, sending the crowd into a frenzy. It's like a nice high, floating on clouds with your head underwater, bubbles in your blood. The world in your hands.</p>
<p>Louis' surrounded when he gets to the bar. Everyone needs his attention, needs him to<em> notice</em> them. Louis turns around to face them all and smiles, bouncing on his heels from the adrenaline of playing, from the screams fueling him. "Hi, everyone! Thank you all so much for coming out! It was great to play for you." Louis even winks at one of the girls, sees her eyes flutter and hopes she doesn't take it seriously, and then turns back around to the bar. He'll let Seth sort the rest out, and exactly as he thinks that, he hears Seth talking to the crowd, explaining that Louis' to have a meet-and-greet on Friday, two days from now, under the Eiffel Tower, and they should come out to talk to him. Louis smiles as Seth settles next to him, Liam and Kyle joining soon after. "I'll have a stout, please." Louis sips his beer slowly and watches the club dance, watches the DJ play, the one that took over after Louis was on, watches the<em> people.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When Louis notices him watching, he's thinking about going to the loo, wondering about shots with Kyle, contemplating ringing upZayn about tomorrow. He's on his third beer and thinks that maybe the boy isn't looking at<em> him,</em> but he<em> is</em> and Louis' positive about it. When he meets his eyes, Louis' mind draws a blank and he can't remember where he <em>was</em> going. All he can think about is where he's <em>about </em>to go. The boy that's watching Louis seems to be inviting him in. He's not smiling, exactly, but he's not looking affronted by the idea of Louis approaching him, either, so Louis gets up and walks over, hair still damp on his temple and the back of his neck from stage, beer in his left hand. "Hey," Louis says, loud so he can hear him over the noise of the club. The boy looks amused now, actually, hip cocked against the side of the bar, stirring his cocktail slowly with pink nails. Louis checks him out, studies the dark red of the dress this boy is wearing. His hair falls in little ringlets over his bare shoulder, dark brown like Swiss chocolate, and he watches Louis check him out with light, playful eyes, green like summer grass and apple lollipops.</p>
<p>"Hi," he says, eventually, like he's just remembered, and Louis notices the deep red lipstick on the boy's lips. Louis' not sure what he should say now. "Um, what's your name?" Louis decides, because that's okay, isn't it? "You can call me Harry," the boy explains, softly so that Louis has to bend over to catch it, just a little. Louis smiles and nods his head, settles down in the available chair next to <em>Harry </em>and sips his beer. "I'm Louis," he says, and Harry looks back to him with raised eyebrows. "Okay," Harry says, mirth in his voice. His voice is deep and smooth and secretive, soft like he's got a lot to hide, and he's English just like Louis is, no French accent in his voice at all.</p>
<p>"Do you live here?" Louis asks, because Harry doesn't seem like he's going to start conversation. "In the bar?" Harry inquires, merriment in his voice, and Louis laughs. "No, i mean, do you live in Paris?" Harry studies him carefully, the lights of the club dancing over his pale skin, setting green, red and blue slivers across his cheek. "Maybe." is all he says, and Louis doesn't push. Harry's hard to read, as well, head ducked and hands curled in because he <em>is </em>hiding something. Louis waits, because he'll soon get to see what Harry's all about.</p>
<p>When Louis arrived in Paris, he didn't think he'd hook up with anyone. He didn't at the beginning of this evening, either, actually joked about it with Liam and Kyle while they were getting high in their hotel room hours before the show. Now, he's not so sure. He's got Harry on his arm, hands warm and teasing where they rub across his back, breath hot on his neck, hair tickling. It's been hours since they met at the club, which they've since left, joined Liam and Kyle and a bunch of other people at a different club, or three. Louis' officially drunk, as well, which wasn't actually on his agenda, and Louis always does stupid shit when he's drunk.</p>
<p>Louis looks over at Harry, has to tilt his head down because of the way they're standing, huddled together, even though Harry is taller than Louis by quite a bit. Harry's blurry, a smudge of brown curls, green eyes and red lips, a pretty picture in Louis' brain, foggy with alcohol. He smells delicious, too, like dark perfume, like sweat and like the cocktails he's been drinking all night, fruity and soft with an undertone of vodka, almost <em>irresistible </em>to Louis. Harry looks back up at Louis and Louis' stomach lurches, ears ringing. He vaguely registers Liam shouting in the background and Kyle saying something about paparazzi. "You okay?" Louis murmurs, voice raspy from how he was shouting at the club before this one.</p>
<p>Harry smiles, maybe, Louis' not sure, but when Harry bites his lip Louis' absolutely positive. He does it quick and then moves up and slams his lips into Louis', kisses him hard and sure and drunk. Louis can feel his lips bruise, can feel Harry tremble against him, can <em>tell </em> that Harry wants <em>something</em> . "Let's go. Please take me to the dark." Louis' no <em>idea </em>what that means, but he kisses Harry again, hard, because that's how Harry did it first. "Let's go," he says, pulling away, standing up. "We're off." Louis says to the group, Liam, Kyle and Seth, and two of Harry's friends, Niall and Nick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They exit the club after Seth settles the bill, loud and obnoxious. Louis stumbles, pulls his phone out and scratches his hair. He just holds his phone, looking round for Harry, or Liam, but they've gone. "Hey, Louis!" Louis turns to the left where the shouts came from and sees everyone heading down the street, long legs and hair and darkness. Louis jogs to catch up and sees Harry, watches him until he moves away from Nick and into Louis' side. "Where are we going?" Louis asks, because Niall and Liam are leading the pack, heading off in whatever direction this is, and Harry's grinning prettily. "We're going where it's dark," Harry says, and still, Louis' clueless, but he nods, grabs Harry's hand over his shoulder and shouts profanities at Liam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They end up at a park on the other side of Paris. It's dark, the only light for ages the dull street lights and the torches on everyone's mobiles. It's almost 2 in the morning, so of course there are no children in the park. It's just them. "Let's take pictures!" Niall exclaims, grabbing Harry and Nick, pulling them closer to the side of the jungle gym where they pose. Liam, Kyle and Seth join them, making stupid silly faces, holding their mobiles below their chins so their faces are illuminated. Louis grins, reaches for his phone drunkenly, forgets it's in his hand. When he remembers, he laughs, and so does everyone else, and then Louis gets his camera ready and snaps a few selfies with his flash on, the rest of them standing behind him. They come out blurry and sort of dark and beautiful, actually, and Louis grins some more, letting everyone look. Harry's in a dress, Louis remembers. He's the only one in a dress. Niall, Nick, Kyle, Liam, Seth and himself are all wearing jeans and jackets, while Harry's in his pretty, short red party dress and coat, and black boots. He looks stunning and Louis can't help but to tell him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spend another 20 minutes in the park, talking loudly and sharing a joint, until the sky starts thundering. Harry shrieks with laughter and clings to Niall, both of them shrieking together, and Louis watches. They walk off in the direction of the shop across the street from the park, close together and softer now. Louis slows down to walk next to Harry and he looks at Louis with tired, red eyes. Harry's eyes pass Louis' face and he stops, face darkening. Louis turns to check out what Harry sees and notices that he's looking at <em>himself </em>in the glass of the shop. He's frozen, staring at his reflection in the glass. "I try to forget just who i really am."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you here?" asks Harry. They're all strolling down the street, the sky dark and thundering, and everyone's tired and quiet and still decidedly drunk, apart from Seth because he's Louis' bodyguard and he can't be drunk on the job. Especially when he's got Louis to look after. "Hmm?" Hums Louis, unsure of what Harry means, arm over his shoulder and caught in the collar of Harry's coat. "I mean, earlier, at the club? You asked me if i lived in Paris, and i never asked if you did. Do you?" For the first time that night, Louis' genuinely confused. Does Harry not know that Louis' a musician? That he's on tour, and Paris is just one of the dozen cities he's visiting? "Um, no," Louis says carefully, slowly. "I'm on tour. I was playing at the club, earlier." Harry's quiet, and Louis' heart races in his chest and<em> he doesn't even know why</em>. "Okay," Harry says, and he stands up straight, causing Louis' arm to slip off of his shoulder and slap against his side. "I need to ask Niall something, quickly." He explains, and then he walks off, closer to Niall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis sighs. "Hey," Liam says, sidling up next to Louis, face scruffy and pasty. "What's up? You and Harry seem to be<em> close</em>." Louis glares at Liam, ignores his question and says; "I don't want this night to end. I still want to party." Louis leaves out the<em> with Harry </em>bit and blinks at Liam. "Well, i guess we could ask the lads." he gestures to where Niall, Nick and Harry are walking. "Since they've been here ages." Louis realises that Liam probably knows more about Harry than he does, since he's been with Niall and Nick all evening, and they <em>talk </em>about their lives. "Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A half hour later, they arrive at a house party. It's almost half three, but the party is still in full swing. Louis' a bit worried, glances around until he sees Harry clinging to Niall, laughing loudly, and no, it doesn't sooth his heart a bit. Louis recognises a few faces, identifies one as Lewis Capaldi, thinks maybe he sees Dom Harrison round the corner, a few other celebrities he can't remember the name of. "I guess Paris is popular for celebrity house parties?" Louis says to no one in particular. "I know, right." someone says, and Louis startles, turns to his right where the voice came from. It's a tall, skinny guy with big arms. He's got dark hair and darker eyes and his smile is golden. He looks <em>insanely </em> familiar, but Louis cannot place him. So Louis smiles, thrusts out his hand and says his name. The guy takes his hand and shakes gently, smiles. "I'm Tyler ," he explains, and okay, right. He's attractive, almost perfectly Louis' type, actually, <em>but. </em>"You're here on tour, right?" Tyler asks, and Louis nods, grins lopsidedly. "I'm a huge fan," Tyler says. "Do you want a drink?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tyler fixes Louis a concoction of different alcohol from the kitchen, and Louis<em> knows</em> he's going to regret it <em> very much</em> when he wakes up. But YOLO, bitch. And he also needs something to distract him, probably. "So what're you doing in Paris ?" Louis asks after he and Tyler settle on the couch, sandwiched between everyone else. "I'm here to celebrate. And i also came to watch you," He laughs, and if Louis were the blushing type, he'd definitely blush. He just laughs instead, sips his drink, winces, looks around and eyes Liam and Niall in the kitchen laughing. Tyler 's talking, but Louis' not paying attention, not to be rude, but he's distracted. Just as Tyler asks a question, Louis looks back at him and raises his eyebrows, about to asks him to repeat when he hears it. " <em>Excuse me, Liam</em>." And it's Harry, no doubt about it, a smile in his voice, probably feigning offence at whatever Liam Just said.</p>
<p>Louis turns around again, leaving Tyler just sitting there. And then Louis gets up and approaches Liam, Niall and Harry in the kitchen. Niall sees him coming and purses his lip, whispers something into Harry's ear and then walks off. Louis frowns and looks at Harry questioningly. "I see you met Tyler!" Liam exclaims, hitting Louis' arm. He's a big fan of Tyler's. "Yeah, you should go say hi. Also, tell him I'm sorry." Louis winces, and Liam frowns before he potters off, hop in his step. "Are you alright?" Louis asks, watching as Harry downs his drink. "Fine." he replies curtly, shoulders hunched and pale in the light. He's lost his coat somewhere and Louis wants to touch his skin. Louis' about to say something but he's interrupted by a commotion in the living room, loud shouts and then music getting louder, heavier with bass. "Let's dance," Harry whispers, grabs Louis' hand and pulls him into the room, into the crowd of bouncing, dancing bodies. A wave of strangers, people Louis' never met and will probably never know the name of, pressing into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you to try something," Harry whispers to Louis, ages later, still dancing but slower now, less desperate. "Okay," Louis says, hands getting tighter on Harry's waist, pulling him closer while Harry sways. "We call it bedding with strangers," Louis laughs, thinks Harry's joking, but Harry looks at him from where their faces are pressed together, and Louis stops laughing. "Outside the back, people who want a break go and lie down. You go and lie on the floor with strangers, Louis." and okay, Louis' not scared by the idea, so he nods. Harry smiles and leans away from him, wrapping his long, ring clad fingers around Louis' wrist to pull him out of the crowd and towards the kitchen. Out the back, just like Harry said, there's a bunch of people lying on the grass, close to each other, spread out and peaceful. "Just for a bit. I want to see something."</p>
<p>Louis stares up at the dark sky, back getting damp from the grass, but he doesn't care. He's got Harry on his left, a woman on his right, someone above his head and below his feet. They've been lying down for a while now, Louis' legs starting to get numb from his position, but he waits. Louis feels something near his hand and then fingers gripping his, and Harry's holding his hand, which, great. He laces their fingers together and tilts his head to look at Harry, who smiles back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's room is light and neat and pretty. Harry and his mates are staying in a motel, and about an hour ago, after Louis and Harry got up from the grass together, Harry asked if Louis'd like to come back to his. Obviously Louis said yes, and they got a taxi back to the motel a few blocks from the house party. It's clear that Harry's been here for quite a while, there's clothes packed neatly in the cupboard against the wall, shoes in a neat row next to the door, a poster on the wall. It's a poster of one of Louis' favourite bands, Simple Creatures, with the words,<em> 'roll on for one more,'</em> on the bottom. "I love them, too." Louis says, pointing at the poster, and Harry ducks his head, smiles. He toes his boots off and folds his coat onto a chair. Louis stands there, next to Harry's neatly made bed, mind fuzzy. He's drunk, a bit drunk, actually, but he's calm. He watches Harry as he unzips his dress and lets it slide off of his torso, land on the floor around his feet. Louis' breath gets knocked out of him, heart racing, something swirling in his stomach. Harry's wearing knickers.</p>
<p>Knickers the colour of Christmas morning, white like snow and smiles and clouds. They look soft, pinching Harry's hips sweetly, making his hips swell over just a bit with his delicate chub. He's so pretty, and Louis bites his lip, hands twitching to touch. Harry's pigeon-toed, which confuses Louis because Harry isn't<em> shy.</em> Or maybe he is. Harry's hair falls in cute little ringlets over his collarbones, covers his right eye just a bit. He's biting his lip and his arms are crossed over his chest, and Louis' just staring at him, taking in the tattoos littering his torso, the big one on his thigh, the ones on his knees that Louis didn't notice before. Harry takes a deep breath and steps towards Louis, straightening his shoulders, letting his arms fall to his sides. Louis watches him, shakes as Harry comes closer, right up into his space. They're almost touching now, Harry's eyes dark and secretive in the light of the room.</p>
<p>He pushes Louis back, makes him sit on the edge of the bed, straddles him. Louis' breath is unsteady as he grabs Harry's hips, feels his skin like he's been <em>craving to </em>all night. Harry's arms are wrapped around Louis' neck and he's breathing into his ear, starts rocking slowly, grinding his arse against Louis' lap. Louis' getting hard, feels his cock fattening up in his pants, heart racing as Harry presses his own erection into Louis' stomach. Harry buries his fingers into Louis' hair and nips at his jaw softly, breath quick and heavy. Louis moves his hands across Harry's back, over his soft, soft skin, down to cup his arse. Harry moves back a bit and kisses Louis, just as hard as he did earlier, bruising, almost. His lips are soft, demanding, sucking on Louis' until Louis takes control, kisses Harry's mouth open and licks inside, tracing his teeth. Harry moans, grinds into Louis' harder, pulls him closer. Louis' hard, wants to take Harry apart, wants to fuck him hard.</p>
<p>"Stand up," Louis says, and Harry's breath jumps as he gets up quickly. Louis undresses himself, throws his jacket across the room, kicks his shoes away and pulls his shirt off quick as lightning. Louis removes his jeans so that he's just left in his pants, tented from his erection, and Harry stares at him, biting his lip, hands playing with his nipples softly. Louis takes Harry's hand, holds his fingers and pulls him into his chest, kisses him, sucks on his tongue until Harry's trembling against him, and then Louis pulls back and sits down on Harry's bed, pulls the covers down and rests against the pillows. Harry hurries to get on top of Louis, knees resting on either side of his hips, bum comfortably sat in Louis' lap. Louis kisses across Harry's chest, sucks one of his nipples into his mouth, teases him.</p>
<p>Harry's so loud, Louis can tell already, skin hot to the touch, goosebumps like a story across the surface. Louis grabs Harry's hips and prompts him to grind into him, rubbing their cocks together. Louis moans, feeling his skin draw tight with goosebumps as Harry mewls into his ear. "Do you have lube and a condom?" Louis asks, fingers prying at the hem of Harry's knickers stretched over the swell of his bum. Harry groans and leans over, reaches under the bed to grab a small, pink toiletry bag. He opens it and the contents spill over his and Louis' lap. There's a dildo, a butt plug, condoms and lube. Louis bites his lip and looks up at Harry, who's blushing and rushing to get what he needs and shove the rest back into the bag. He drops the bag on the other side of the bed and puts the condom on the night stand, gives Louis the lube. He's flushing, pink down to his chest, pretty and soft.</p>
<p>Louis spreads some lube over his fingers, pulls Harry's knickers to the side so that his crack is revealed and then sits back with his hand resting carefully at the small of Harry's back. He's almost uncomfortably hard now, but he needs this. He looks into Harry's eyes and Harry looks on the verge of tears, lips bitten red, cheeks even worse. "I want you to kiss me." Louis explains, and Harry nods, hair flying everywhere, falling forward to press his chest into Louis', press their mouths together sloppily. Louis' happy now, kissing Harry back just as hard as he moves his lube covered fingers down to Harry's crack, rubbing over his hole, pushing in slowly with one. Harry moans, pulls Louis' hair, bites his lip. Louis' massages his finger in and out, stretching Harry gently but efficiently until he decides to slip another finger in. Harry is responsive and loud and beautiful and Louis cannot wait to get his <em>cock </em>inside of him. Louis spreads his fingers, rubbing Harry's walls and prodding for his spot slowly, taking his time because he wants to.</p>
<p>When Louis finds Harry's prostate, Harry mewls, arches his back, throws his head back to moan loudly, to let Louis in deeper. Louis slides another finger in, spreads the three of them, tickles Harry's prostate. It lasts for a while longer until Harry's writhing above him, moaning continuously, saying Louis' name. Louis pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Harry's knickers. "Take these off," he says then, snapping the elastic of the kickers against Harry's bum. Harry hurries to shove them down his legs, elbowing Louis in the stomach in his haste. He laughs, soft and breathy and sweet, and then pulls Louis' shorts off for him. "M'riding you?" Harry rasps, voice strained, and Louis' breath races as he nods. Harry's got a big cock, thick and long, pretty, even, and that's absurd because cocks are not <em>pretty, </em>but Louis finds himself thinking that about Harry's. It's hard, curved up into the softness of Harry's stomach as he moves in Louis' lap. He tugs at his cock absently as Louis watches him, eyes dark and his own cock throbbing between his legs, under Harry's naked bum.</p>
<p>Harry finds the condom and slides it on for Louis, giving Louis' prick a few teasing tugs. Louis smiles, slides his fingers into Harry's hair, pulls him in for a kiss. Harry kisses past Louis' mouth and down his neck, decides to suck a mark into the juncture above his collarbone. Louis massages Harry's backside slowly, rubs his hands across the fire hot skin until Harry sits back and flicks his hair out of his face, leans up onto his knees, moves to take Louis' cock in his hand, but Louis beats him to it, grabs the base of his own prick and holds it steady for Harry. Harry's panting, leaning close to Louis as he rocks against the tip for a moment. He lets the head slip past his rim, biting his lip as he sits down slowly, sliding down Louis' cock, little gasps slipping past his lips as he trembles. Louis rubs his sides gently, waits patiently until Harry's fully seated. Louis' eyes are closed, heart hammering in his chest, the snug heat around his prick suffocating, delicious and beautiful and hot, hot, <em>hot.</em> Harry leans forward to press his face into Louis' neck, arms folded between their chests. "You okay?" Louis rasps, opening his eyes, trying to calm his heart. Harry nods, murmurs something about being full, and Louis moans softly.</p>
<p>Harry rocks back slowly, testing it, and he breathes out heavily, puts his hands against Louis' chest and rocks back and forth for a bit, stretching himself, getting used to it. Louis watches him, cock buried so deep in Harry's heat he's <em>burning</em> . Harry moves up, lets Louis' cock slip out of him just so, and then he falls back down, moaning loudly and amazingly, starting to bounce on Louis' prick quicker. He seems happy, head thrown back as he rides him, chest flushed, rising and falling quick, the same as Harry himself. Louis grips Harry's hips, shuffles himself so that he's lying down, watches Harry as he fucks himself on Louis' dick. He rotates his hips, jerking this way and that, <em>beautifully </em>and perfectly, using his hands pressed into Louis' chest as leverage.</p>
<p>When Harry finds his prostate, he cries out, moves so that he's fucking himself in the same way, down onto Louis' cock quick and heavy, rising slow and soft. He's panting, sweat covering his chest lightly, hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck. Louis watches, breathing quick, stomach jumping under Harry's touch. He's so <em>close </em>already, can feel the heat in his belly, his balls twitching as Harry circles his hips. Louis bites his lip and looks at Harry, watches his prick slap against his stomach, his thighs tense prettily, hands trembling. Louis reaches up to trace the laurels on Harry's hips, up to his nipples, pinches them teasingly. Harry mewls, looks down at Louis, hair covering most of his face, stuck to his lips with his drool, fuck. Louis pulls him down to kiss him, making Harry moan as Louis' prick shifts in him, forces him to rock back in shallow movements. But they're also kissing, which is amazing.</p>
<p>"You're so pretty," Louis says, letting Harry go so that he can fuck up into him, send Harry sprawling against him with loud moans. He fucks down just as Louis fucks up and they meet with force, the sound of skin slapping against skin getting louder as they go quicker. Harry grabs his cock and starts tugging on it harshly, bouncing on Louis' cock so <em>perfectly </em> like he does it <em>every day</em>, and Louis' almost there, can feel it right under the surface, feel it bubbling. When Harry moans his name, all soft and needy and broken, Louis comes. He almost misses his own orgasm, because at the same time, Harry comes too. He spills over his hand and moans, slowing down as he milks his cock, just grinding against him as Louis finishes inside the condom, grunting with the force of it, watching Harry. Harry rocks against Louis for a few moments and then stops, breathing heavily into Louis' neck. He rests against him and Louis rubs his back as they come down, gentle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's bed smells like perfume. Like the dark, cinnamon-y perfume he's got on, and like sweat, and sleep, and dreams, and all the secrets Harry's got locked up deep in his heart. And now, it smells like Louis, and sex. Louis' lying flat on his back, head pounding, sweat collected under his arms. Harry's lying next to him, up against his side, fingers tracing lines into Louis' skin. They're still catching their breath, skin still hot from a few minutes ago. "We should get back to the lads," Harry says, rolling away, arm over his eyes. Louis' mood drops immediately, his after glow slipping away down a bloody drain in his mind. It makes him sad. "Yeah," he says, moves to get up and pull his clothes on. It takes Louis a while to find his jeans, and he still can't find his pants, and when he's fully dressed, he turns and watches Harry, who's just pulling his dress up. He straightens it out, rubs his fingers over the creases and pulls on the bottom of it just above his knees to straighten it out. He wipes the lipstick off his teeth and searches on his night stand for the tube and then applies a fresh layer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry stands there, watching Louis, eyes soft. He smiles, carefully, chews his lip and twirls a curl in his fingers. Louis' sure now, can tell that the Harry he met in the club, the Harry that told Louis they had to go just now, the Harry that said he tries to forget who he really is, is not the real Harry. He's just a crater of him, an act, possibly, because <em>this </em> Harry, the one that was <em> shy</em> when he showed Louis his knickers, the Harry that Louis had in bed, on the grass, the Harry he can see <em>right now</em> is the real Harry. He's the fallen angel underneath the Harry he pretends to be. And yeah, Louis' only known Harry for 8 <em> hours</em> , but Louis can read people. He's a psychology major, for fuck's sake. When Louis realised that Harry was hard to read in the club earlier, he said he'd wait. He just didn't know how <em>long </em>he'd have to wait.</p>
<p>Harry and Louis leave the motel room quietly, feet apart, this unspoken agreement to <em>not talk about it</em> between them. Louis sighs and follows Harry down the stairs and out to the street. Louis' called an Uber and it's waiting, drives them back to the house. It's almost 5 now, and Liam, Kyle and Seth are all waiting outside of the house by the car for Louis. Louis approaches them slowly, almost feels an obligation to say <em>something</em> else to Harry before he leaves. "Louis," Kyle snaps, looking really tired and pissed, too. Kyle's Louis' manager, sort of, so he kind of has the right... but not really. Seth raises his eyebrows but just nods, otherwise, and Liam's half asleep against the car. "Why does this feel like it's going to be a whole lecture tomorrow morning?" Louis sighs, pulling his jacket over his chest. "Because it <em>will</em> be." Kyle howls. "And it already <em>is</em> tomorrow morning!" with that, he gets into the car. Louis rolls his eyes at Kyle's dramatics and turns quickly, looks for Harry in the crowd on the front lawn. He sees Niall, his yellow sweater, and he thinks he maybe can see Harry's red dress between a few people. "Louis!" Kyle snaps, and Louis sighs, gets into the car grumpily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis did wake up with a mighty hangover later that morning. And just as Kyle said, he was big news, seen with an unidentified male in a dress in clubs all over Paris. Louis couldn't care less. He <em>also</em> had this indescribable annoyance in his mind every time Kyle <em> breathed</em> too loud. He still does, two days later. They're at his meet-and-greet an d Kyle 's currently shouting orders at the crowd, and Louis' had enough of it, definitely. So he stands, says something about the loo to Liam and Seth, and makes his way around the corner. Seth follows him, anyway, because <em>Kyle</em> <em>'s </em> decided that he needs closer eyes on him, whatever the fuck that means. He's not a child, yet he gets treated like one whenever he does <em>anything</em> that Kyle doesn't 'approve of', whatever. "I've got it, Seth." Louis snaps when he tries to come into the toilets with Louis. "Alright, mate." Seth smiles, shrugs and steps back, stands round the corner. Louis realises that Seth's just doing his job, doing what he's been <em>told </em>to do. But still, Louis has the right to be grouchy.</p>
<p>Louis' been in the bathroom for probably five whole minutes when someone else comes in. Louis' not even doing anything, he's standing against the far wall on his mobile texting Lottie back home, but Louis stiffens because he thinks it's Seth come to look for him. Louis pockets his phone quickly and stands up straight, looks up with a grin to sweet talk him, but it's <em>not</em> Seth. It's Harry, standing there looking mighty confused and sort of scared, in tight black jeans ripped at the knees and a soft looking sweater the colour of his lips. Louis' breath stutters and he frowns, worries about his appearance for some odd reason and then relaxes back. "Hey, Harry." He says, slowly, like if he were talking to a baby or a puppy, and Harry blushes, bites his lip, and <em>yes</em>, Louis thinks, it's the real Harry.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lou." He says back, comes further into the bathroom and fiddles with a curl that's settled against his forehead. "What're you doing here, love?" Louis asks, moving closer to the sinks. "Oh, i came to see you. What with your meet-and-greet and all, i thought it'd be the easiest way to get your attention." and Louis thinks this might be the most Harry's ever said at once to him, and he smiles, doesn't even really register <em>what </em> Harry's just said. "Oh," Louis says, stares at Harry's neck longingly. He's about to ask what Harry wanted to see him for, but the bathroom door slams open and again, it's not Seth, but <em>Kyle</em> <em>. </em>"Louis." He sighs, noticing Harry and smiling shortly. "You're supposed to be on in 5. Ready?" Louis eyes him, purses his lips and then shrugs. Maybe they're playing nice today. "I'll see you later?" Louis says as he walks out after Kyle, and Harry nods, meeting Louis' eyes.</p>
<p>Louis goes through the pictures and signings sleepily, smiling when it's expected and occasionally making the dumb dad jokes he normally makes. Niall and Harry's other friend from the other night come up and Louis grins, glad Niall's not upset with him any more, and Liam snaps the pictures and goes to work with getting them printed.</p>
<p>Louis attempts to ask about Harry but the next people in line push past and demand their turn. His fans are rough. When they're finally done it's almost after 4pm and Louis' exhausted, thinking about Harry in those jeans and what he might be wearing underneath. He also realises that he's being perverted, but he can't help himself.</p>
<p>Harry, Niall and <em>Nick, </em> Liam reminds Louis, are all standing near the entrance to the park talking. Louis looks over at where Kyle is talking to one of the security guards and decides that he can hurry over to them for a bit. "Hi," he greets, and Niall laughs, waves and then pulls Nick away. Harry's got a big handbag over his shoulder, black and sleek. "Alright?" Louis asks and Harry nods, takes a breath. "You left your pants in my room." He says, and maybe it's code words, Louis thinks, but wait. "My pants?" He repeats, and Harry smirks, pulls out the blue shorts Louis was wearing the other night. He couldn't <em>find them. </em> "Oh, thanks." Louis guffaws, reaching out to stuff his pants into his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>Harry nods and looks away, distracted, distant. Louis wants to ask if he's alright but thinks he's probably asked it too many times already. "Sorry i just left the other night," Louis sighs, thinking back. "Kyle was rushing me with his prick voice and i didn't have a chance to say goodbye."</p>
<p>"That's fine," Harry shrugs, waving his hand. There's a moment of tense silence where Louis watches Harry and Harry watches the ground, and then Harry looks up to meet Louis' eyes and Louis' stomach churns, skin getting hot. Then Harry bites his lip, looks away for a split second before he lunges up to kiss Louis,<em> exactly</em> like the first time the other night, just as hard. Louis kisses back, grabs Harry's hips and pulls him closer, wants him <em> closer and closer </em>until they can't breathe.</p>
<p>Harry teases Louis' tongue into his mouth and bites his lips, and Louis' about to grope his bum, when- "Louis!" It's Kyle, of course it is. "You can't be doing that in public! You'll be <em>back </em>in the tabloids within the hour!" He reprimands, and Louis rolls his eyes. "I don't care," Harry whispers to him, and Louis grins, takes Harry's hand and they start to run, Harry's bag thumping against his side with each step and Louis' hair blowing back in the wind. Kyle shouts after them but Louis knows he wont come looking for them because Kyle <em>knows </em>that Louis is actually responsible for himself when he needs to be.</p>
<p>They end up at the same park from the other night, except now there's kids and family's and skaters around, and it's not dark yet. They find a secluded area and have a little snog again before they start to walk slowly, against the edge of the forest on the other side of the park. Harry holds onto Louis' sleeve because the ground is wet and he might slip, and eventually when he's stable he moves his hand down to hold Louis' hand, lace their fingers together carefully.</p>
<p>It might not be everything, but it's something, for now. It's Harry starting to trust Louis, maybe enough to be his real self around him, and Louis' prepared to wait whatever amount of time Harry needs. They might not even see each other ever again after Louis leaves Paris, but for now, it's a maybe for something in the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk for ages, in silence unless Harry sees something nice and points it out, unless Louis thinks of a joke and explains it to Harry. They pass the shop on the outer edge of the park and again, Harry stops and looks at himself, stares and stares and stares like he's trying to see someone else, and he says; ""I try to forget just who i really am."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>